Turks Make Pretty Girls
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Yuffie is sick of Reno getting drunk so she decides to teach him a lesson...R&R Please! Pretty Please!


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my eighteenth fanfic...it's another RenoxYuffie...I seem to find it really easy to write for this pairing...I have no idea why... PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :D

The Turk was trying to keep his balance as he spoke to the person in front of him, ''Yoou are sooo sexy... I looooovvvee you!''

''Reno...that's the mirror...'' The ninja was not pleased with being left with the drunken Turk, even if he was her boyfriend.

''Yo... so it is!'' He turned to his girlfriend, ''Well I love yoooou too baaabe!''

''Hmm...don't you have work in the morning?''

''Maybe...'' He shrugged his shoulder's as if unsure.

''You're gunna have such a hangover!''

''Yo...I'm Reno! I'm to cool to get hangovers...''

She raised an eyebrow, ''Is that so...''

He stumbled over to his girlfriend and attempted to pick her up, but tripped, and they both ended up in a heap on the sofa. ''You're sooo pretty...'' He placed a very sloppy kiss on the ninja, who quickly pushed him away in disgust, ''Eww! Reno, that was gross...not to mention you smell terrible!''

The Turk looked at her, then attempted to smell himself, ''Ergh!…that may be truuue, but that doesn't stop me being irresistible...!''

''I think you'll find you're very resistible when you smell like that!'' The ninja started to edge away from him, when he caught her wrist and pulled her even closer.

''Don't leave me babe...I'll get lonely...'' He tried pulling, what he thought was an adorable face, but it just ended up looking like he was having some sort of fit.

''Fine…I'll stay. But if you chuck up on me, I'll do things to you that'll mean you'll never be capable of having a little Reno junior…''

''Mmmm, sure thing sweetheart...'' The red head thumped down his head onto the girls lap.

''Reno...Reno...?'' She looked down, and found her boyfriend had passed out. His mouth was hanging open, and he let a raspy snore escape from his throat. _Stupid Turk...Don't get me wrong, I love the guy...but he sure is an annoying git when he's pissed... _As she looked down at the drunken Turk, an alarmingly evil grin started forming on her lips. _Oh Yuffie…you genius! _The ninja slowly slid out of her boyfriend's grasp and headed towards her bedroom, soon returning with something that looked extraordinarily like a make-up bag.

* * *

''Ehhh...'' The Turk opened his eyes slowly, taking a few seconds to wipe away the trail of drool that ran down the left side of his cheek, as he looked down, he found he'd fallen asleep in his suit, and it was now badly creased. He sighed and pulled himself up off the sofa.

He soon wished he hadn't. His head felt like it was twice as heavy as his body and his stomach felt just as bad. The bright sunlight shinning through the window and into his eyes didn't help matters.

He made his way into the kitchen and walked straight to the fridge, grabbing a carton of orange juice, before taking a rather large swig straight from the container. When he turned around, he was met with the sight, not of his girlfriend, but another familiar young woman, with long brown hair and crimson eyes.

''Yo, Tif...''

Reno turned to his right where Yuffie stood stacking pancakes onto a small blue plate, and gave her a look, as if to ask for an explanation for the young woman's presence.

''Oh, Tifa just came over to drop off that book on Chocobo's I lent her last week.''

The dark haired bartender looked at Reno with a slightly amused expression. ''Hey Reno, you're looking…different…''

''Yeah I probably look a bit haggard…had a bit of a drinking session last night…''

''Is that so...'' The young woman looked like she was trying to stop herself from laughing, but Reno was to busy drinking more orange juice to notice.

As the red head caught sight of the time displayed on the microwave's digital clock, his eyes widened, "Yo! I'm late for work! I gotta run babe." The red head gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek before running from the room and towards the front door.

Tifa looked at her friend with a look of both disapproval and admiration, ''You're evil Yuffie...a genius...but evil…''

The young ninja giggled at the bartender, ''Well, serves him right...''

* * *

As Reno made the journey to work he noticed he was getting a lot of strange looks from passers by, a group of young boys giggled to themselves, while an old woman looked somewhat appalled _...Yo I must really look bad...Rufus ain't gunna be pleased when he sees the state of my uniform...oh well...he'll get over it..._

When Reno finally entered the Shin-Ra headquarters he was starting to grow tired of people staring at him (which was a first for Reno) so he decided to take the lift instead of his usual choice, the stairs. As the Turk pressed the button for the third floor he noticed there was a young woman standing on the other side of the elevator and she seemed to be eyeing him with curiosity and for a second he thought she might be checking him out. But when the lift door opened the young woman took one last look before muttering quietly (but loud enough for him to hear), ''Weirdo...''

The Turk's mouth fell opened in indignation before he left the lift, shouting after the female, ''You're no prize peach yourself darling!'' _What is with everyone today..._ A few minutes later he caught sight of his dark-haired co-worker.

''Yo! Tseng, sorry I'm late dude, had a did of a rough night, if you know what I mean!''

Tseng looked at his fellow Turk in amazement, ''Reno...this is a new look for you...though I've got to admit I'm not really surprised...''

''Excuse me?''

''Listen...I don't mind if you do that sort of thing...but please keep your antics for your spare time only...it's not really appropriate for work...''

_What on earth is he going on about...he is so odd... _Reno just nodded at his co-worker, before walking briskly towards his and Rude's office.

When he entered, the bald Turk actually lowered his glasses as if to make sure what he was seeing was real.

''...Reno, have you been drinking?''

''Ok, that is it! What is with everyone today? I look hungover most of the time anyway, what's so different about today?''

The Turk walked over to his co-worker and took hold of his chin, turning Reno's head towards the mirror hanging from the office wall.

The red head slowly walked forward and placed a hand either side of the object as he attempted to get a closer look at his reflection. He certainly didn't look like himself, in fact he didn't even look like a man.

His eye lids were covered in light blue eye-shadow, his lashes coated in black mascara, red blush could be seen on his cheeks and his lips had been painted a bright pink, and there in his flame red hair instead of his goggles, was a pretty blue bow...with yellow flowers printed on the shiny fabric.

He looked at his refection for a few moments before a name escaped his lips, ''Yuffie...''

''She did this to you?'' The bald Turk didn't seem overly surprised.

''No doubt about it...''

''You must have been pretty out of it...''

''Well I did get pretty hammered...but I get hammered a hell of a lot and she's never done this before!''

''Maybe she doesn't like you getting drunk all the time...you are a bit of a handful...maybe it was her way of teaching you a lesson?''

Reno looked away from his refection, and turned to his partner. ''...I suppose you're right... I guess I do drink to much...but...couldn't she have just told me...''

''It's Yuffie...'' His co-worker had always seen the young ninja as more of a doer than a talker.

The Turk sighed as he took another look at his rather feminine reflection, ''I guess I better ask 'Laney if I can borrow some make-up remover...''

''No need, I have some...''

The red head looked at his partner is surprise, ''Yo, why the hell do you have make-up remover?''

''Trust me, you really don't wanna know...''

* * *

The young ninja was sitting on the sofa, reading one of her books on Materia when her boyfriend came into the living room. He had a very annoyed, yet amusing look on his face, ''I guess you thought it was funny?''

Yuffie jumped up from the sofa in protest, ''Yes actually! I thought it was hilarious! But do you wanna know what's not fun! Looking after a drunken Turk!''

He knew he wasn't gunna win the moral high ground. Instead he looked her straight in the eyes and mouthed _''I'm sorry'' _Before walking up to the young ninja and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. ''...how about I promise to only get drunk occasionally...or when you're drinking as well?''

''Deal!'' The ninja pushed herself onto her tiptoes and placed a kiss on her boyfriend, before adding with a slight smirk, ''But you've got to admit, you do make a very pretty girl...''


End file.
